


Simple Morning Shadows

by BetaBoks



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Ayeeee AU where they get scrapped, Gen, bc it's a cool concept and I just ???? wanted to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaBoks/pseuds/BetaBoks
Summary: Virus and Trip wake each other up at ungodly hours of the morning.





	Simple Morning Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so. Yeah. This came to fruition after I read this one long post abt how it's probably possible for these two to get scrapped by Aoba but he just fails spectacularly in canon. I wanted to do a thing where he succeeded n shit.

Virus woke up in a cold sweat, only to be met with shivering. The room was dark, not light and blinding white like he expected to be met with. He felt out of place. His body too big, clothes too heavy, the mat under him was certainly too comfortable- 

 

But before that train of thought could persist, the shivering ran to the forefront of his mind once more. It wasn’t his own, he realized. No, no, definitely not his own- it belonged to someone larger than him he could feel behind him.

 

He calmed slightly as his brain scrambled to bury the thoughts he’d woken up with, those growing more muddled and indistinguishable when he turned around. Right. What had he been thinking? They’d been staying with Aoba for... a month or two now? More? It had been awhile since Oval Tower’s collapse. Awhile since Aoba had forgiven them, had tried to pick up their broken pieces and fix them. It was a work in progress.

 

Once he took a deep breath and was done solidifying his environment and place well enough in his mind, he put his full attention on his companion. 

 

Trip was a much heavier sleeper than him, by whatever fucked up standard they measured that- Virus was sure their sleep patterns weren’t normal by regular standards, right?- and thus he tended to stay trapped in his own nightmares unnecessarily more often than not. Unfortunate, but a reality nonetheless.

 

With a sigh, Virus dug under the blankets to find Trip’s hands, squeezing them lightly with his own. A smile grew a bit on his face when he noted the shaking let up slightly, but it was far from a fix of the situation.

 

“Hey, Trip.” He whispered. He knew it wouldn’t work first time around, but he scrutinized his counterpart’s expression closely, leaning in to do so even, when he said his name. He didn’t see anything, of course.  All he’d managed to do was make Trip dig his head into his pillow a little more.

 

“Trip.” He said again, louder this time, as if it wasn’t the dead of night, and he could afford to use a tone slightly above a speaking tone without it sounding like he’d broadcast his voice halfway across Japan.

 

That, thankfully, got him to stir. Despite Virus’ inability to see without his glasses and the darkness coating his vision a good bit, he could hear little queues in his pseudo-twin’s breathing patterns that told him he was no longer dead asleep- that, of course, coupled with the fact the trembling calmed down completely into stillness.

 

It was a while of just playing with each other’s fingers before anyone said anything.

 

“Hey.”

 

It was a small, tiny whisper into the vacuum they seemed to be trapped in not two moments ago, but it was enough to sort of break that deafening, silent atmosphere. A real surprise that it came from Trip.

 

“Do you want to just sit up for a moment or something?” Virus squinted as he asked, bringing one of his hands up to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Trip’s hand came up with it, and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself softly.

 

“Mm- sorta…? Prop yourself up against the front of the couch, s’that ok?”

 

He didn’t even make a noise of confirmation to the taller’s request, already rolling onto his back and propping himself up on his elbows slightly as he went to lay back against the sofa’s bottom at a bit of a slanted sort of angle. It didn’t take much effort, seeing how their futons were practically pressed up against said couch, but the “Thank you” Trip sighed out sounded like he’d just asked the biggest possible favor ever from him.

 

A small “You’re welcome” was whispered back, and before long Virus felt the weight of his companion’s head on his chest. 

 

An almost silent chuckle left him. “Mm, can you reach for my glasses, pretty please?”

 

“Since when are you one to ask for things that nicely?” His laughter was echoed back, threaded into the statement easily. 

 

“I just am now, get ‘em for me, will you?”

 

Virus felt Trip shuffle around, getting up the slightest bit to do as asked. It almost felt uncomfortable to feel him hover so near, despite the amount of times that had happened between them, but he tried paying it no mind. It was over about as soon as it started, anyways. 

 

“Here.” Trip didn’t give him an opportunity to actually get his glasses, instead just sliding them on for him. Routine, they’d done this before. He let a small smile return to his face as the room became clearer, the shadows in the dark going from large and blurry to crisp as they defined the objects around them.

 

“Thanks.” There wasn’t a “you’re welcome” returned like he had, instead just a hum of acknowledgement as Trip settled exactly like before, as if he’d never gotten up in the first place. 

 

They stayed in silence for quite a while, Virus making himself busy with threading his hands in his counterpart’s hair as they worked on getting drowsy enough to sleep again. He knew he personally wasn’t going to, but it was worth a shot to at least help the person on top of him.

 

He wondered what had changed so much, how come he was so willing to  _ help _ now? He wouldn’t even consider doing something like this half a year ago. His own memories contradicted his newfound common sense, all echoes of a person he used to be, a shell he seemed to have filled now. 

 

He shook his head before he went spiralling down that slippery slope again. He wasn’t supposed to worry about that all too much. Instead, he squinted downward at he was doing in an attempt to distract himself. 

 

“Your roots are showing, you know?” He muttered, more to himself than anything else, despite it being a question aimed at Trip.

 

“You’re shittin’, right?” Came a half mumbled reply.

 

“Not at all, what would I gain from that?” He tilted his head the slightest bit as he asked, another old sort of habit, he noted. “Does it still bother you?”

 

Trip shifted a little, humming. “Guess not. I mean, s’good, right?”

 

“It’s whatever you want it to be.” 

 

Another short silence followed, not uncomfortable, just present. 

 

“Mmm, should I jus’ go back to red?”

 

“That’s your choice, Trip, not mine. Remember what Tae-san said.”

 

“Right. ‘Independent thought’.” Trip laughed, as if the very idea itself was completely absurd. “Guess I’ll d’cide in the mornin’ or s’mth.”

 

Virus just sighed, rolling his eyes. “Take all the time you need, it’s not like dye is going to disappear if you get indecisive for a week.”

 

“Yeah yeah, shaddup, old man.” He brought a hand up to his head, but instead of swatting Virus’s hands away, he rested it on top of one of them. 

 

Virus let out a mock gasp, feigning indignation. “The absolute nerve of this sass! I am not that old!”

 

That got another laugh out of Trip, louder and more genuine, almost carefree overall, but he didn’t seem to want to respond anymore. Instead, he let out a yawn.

 

A comfortable silence blanketed over them again as other background noises began to become apparent again, not quite flooding their ears as much as it added to the atmosphere. 

 

It was a nice, almost ethereal feeling. Virus wondered why he’d never taken the time to enjoy it this fully before- but that didn’t matter. His eyes began to droop again and his thoughts muddled into each other once more before he could contemplate much of anything at all.

 

If nothing else, it was a good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Than k . s for reading
> 
> Find me on twitter @Deltaboks


End file.
